The rollercoaster of chaos
by saku015
Summary: The Russian skating team goes to Ikebukuro to take a break and chaos emerges...
1. Strangers in Ikebukuro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri was 100% sure about that something was wrong with that city. As soon as they stepped out from the train that strange feeling came at him that he could not give a name then and there.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-" he heard Yuuris' voice, but it died down as the person he had bumped into simply walked away.

"What's with that guy?" He asked, pulling his bag upper on his back. Yuuri looked at him and shook his head.

"It is so exciting! I have never been in Japan before and our first stop is Tokyo!" Mila exclaimed excitedly with a wide smile on her face.

"I hope, true love will find me here…" Georgi sighed, looking at the sky with a pleading look.

' _I am surrounded by idiots…_ ' Yuri groaned to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, guys! Let's explore the city!" Victor shouted, grabbing Yuuri's hand.

"V-victor, wait! We should find our hotel first!" Yuuri begged his fiancé while was being pulled by him towards the stairs.

"Tch," Yuri snorted, then followed his rinkmates where they were headed. The feeling of something unexpected would happen not leaving him alone for a mere scene.

He had to admit that the city was beautiful. It was spring, so everything was covered by cherry blossoms and the people looked cheerful too.

But as time passed by, he started to realize strange phenomena. For example, there were guys wearing different colored clothes and once

\- he could swear it – he saw a flying vending machine as well…

"Guys, I am starting to get hungry! Let's find our hotel and grab something to eat," Victor said with that stupid heart-shaped smile on his face.

"We should have done it in the first place, Geezer!" Yuri felt his temper starting to rise. "Anyway, have we got a map?"

"Of course! It is here," Georgi said, searching in the pocket of his jacket. "Oh, no… I think I HAVE LOST IT!" He shouted in panic, with his drama-queen face appearing again.

"WHAT?!" Yuri asked, seeing red. "I told you we should have not given it to him!"

"Yuri, calm down," Mila said, patting his head – which made Yuri much more furious than he already was. "There is a restaurant. We can ask for help there."

Yuuri took the lead, because he was the perfect Japanese. When they reached the restaurant, Yuri's eyes widened. Before the building, there was a _huge_ man, wearing a sushi-chef uniform.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Yuuri said, touching the man's arm. "Would you be so kind and tell us where we can find-" but Yuri could not hear the continuation of the conversation, because of the screams coming from behind them.

"AH, THAT'S YURATCHKA!" Yuri turned in slow motion and found himself face-to-face with a group of crazy fangirls.

"Please, no…" He pleaded, but when the flood of fangirls started running towards him, so he immediately sprinted out towards the other direction.

When the group passed them by, Victor shook his head, hugging Yuuri by his shoulders.

"Ah, the fame…"

* * *

Yuri did not count on how many corners he had gotten around – just ran. He was sweating and out of breath. He had no idea what he would do if he reached a dead end. While his coach was with him, they could get rid of the fangirls, but like that…

Suddenly, he felt as he bumped into someone. He fell back and landed on his ass. He immediately wanted to apologize, but was grabbed by his collar and lifted into the air.

"CAN NOT YOU PAY ATTENTION WHAT IS IN FRONT OF YOU, HAH?!"

Yuri could not answer the question. The man before him was _so cool_! Maybe, he was even cooler than Beka in some ways – anyway, he would have time to think about it later. He was tall and wore a bartender uniform with purple sunglasses on his nose.

"Shizuo, put poor kid down. I am sure about that he is a foreigner," the man next to the blond said, who let Yuri go. Because of that, he landed on his butt again.

"Sorry," he said, pulling Yuri up by his arm.

"You are so _awesome_!" Yuri breathed out in awe. The others' eyes widened in surprise, looking into his shining ones. He turned around, adjusting his sunglasses in embarrassment.

"Hey, why are those girls running like their lives depending on it?" The long haired man asked, pointing behind them.

"OH, FUCK!" Yuri exclaimed and started running again. "It was nice to meet you! I am Yuri Plisetsky!" He introduced himself before getting around another corner.

* * *

The sun was setting and Yuri was the edge of crying. His legs burnt and his lungs hurt because of heavy breathing. The only thing he wanted was just a normal vacation with his friends. Was that a so big thing to ask?!

He turned into an alleyway from where was no way out. Yuri reached the wall at the end of it and slumped to the ground. He looked up to face his destiny – which meant being totally destroyed by his fangirls.

"Someone, please help me…" He mumbled as he watched the crowd walking closer and closer. They were like carnivores finally getting their prey.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that reminded him of a horse. He leaned forward a little bit and saw a black bike standing on the sidewalk with a woman on it, who wore… a cat ear helmet?! The girls turned around and when they saw the stranger, they ran out of the alley immediately.

The woman got down from the bike and started walking towards him. Yuri pulled his knees to his chest, trembling a little bit. When the other reached him, she took out a PDA from her pocket, showing it to him.

 **Are you okay?**

"Aaa," Yuri said, nodding a little.

The stranger reached her hand to him and he took it without a second thought…


	2. Faithful meetings

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Durarara or Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

As they walked out of the alleyway, Yuri saw the coolest bike he had ever seen, but… somehow it was really strange. As if, it was not a bike at all.

He reached his hand out, but remembering his manners, turned towards the stranger woman.

"May I touch it?" He asked uncertainly. The woman only nodded. When his hand met with the bike, his eyes widened. "It is not an ordinary bike, isn't it?"

The woman's shoulders started to shake. She was laughing, but it did not offend Yuri at all.

 **No, it is not,** she wrote, then sat up to the bike. She dropped a helmet into his hand, then cocked her head. Yuri nodded and sat behind her, enlacing his arms around her waist.

They were standing because of a street light, so Yuri could scan his savior. She was a few inches higher than him, but her cool helmet compared his anger because of it.

"How many times do I have to tell you to look after the state of your bike, huh, MONSTER?"

He heard a voice from behind. It was the voice of a bastard. He knew it in the first second. He felt as his driver jumped a little and heard the little scared whine coming from her direction.

' _That shithead is worse than JJ,_ ' he decided, but the light changed and they shot out. "EEK!" He gave out a voice of surprise.

* * *

No matter how many corners they got around, the sounds of their chasers just did not stop. Yuri felt as the woman's body became tenser with every passing minute.

They took another corner, when she stopped for a second. She reached behind and gave a little paper into his hand, then – after he had gotten off – she shot out again. Yuri looked to the paper.

 **5\. floor, 105. –** he could read. He turned towards the building behind him and walked through its main doors.

Using the elevator, he got to the fifth floor and stopped in front of the written door. He pushed the doorbell lightly. The door slammed open and he was almost hugged by a stranger.

"Celty, I am so happy that you- Oh, you are not Celty," the man said, after he had stood up from the floor.

"Um… I am sorry?" Yuri tried to say something. That man reminded him of Victor – too much…

"Ah, do not worry!" The man smiled at him. "Come on in!" He invited him with a movement of his hand.

The flat Yuri stepped in was a really cozy one. He liked it after he had taken his first glimpse of it.

"Shinra, who is the unfortunate soul that you are torturing right now?" He heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw the blond man he had met that afternoon. "Oh, hi, kid," the man greeted him. Yuri wanted to greet him too, but suddenly the world turned upside-down and he felt that he was falling. "Hey!" The man shouted, catching him before he could land on the ground.

He felt as his hood was being pulled down, then he heard a surprised gasp.

"This is Yuri Plisetsky!" The bespectacled man said surprised.

"I know that. He introduced himself when we had met for the first time," his strange new acquaintance answered.

"No, you do not get it! Yuri Plisetsky is the youngest winner of the Grand Prix skating series!" The other had to make a stupid face, because the brunette sighed. "How can I put this… He is just like Kasuka when he became a model, but in the figure skating world."

The last thing Yuri felt was the buzzing of his phone, then everything went black.

* * *

Victor had been trying to reach Yuri since the minute they had stepped into the lobby. The others were sitting on the comfortable sofas, while he was walking circles all around the room. Yuuri tried to calm him down, but in that situation, his kind and caring words could not help.

When the call – for the first time in forever – was received, Victor sighed in relief.

"Yurio, thank god!" He shouted into the device. "Everyone was so worried!"

"I am sorry, but I do not think that I am the one you are searching for," the voice of a stranger replied which made Victor squeezing his phone so hard, that Yuuri stood up from his place.

"Who the _hell_ are you and what have you done to Yuri?" He growled into the phone.

"He is at my place. He has a little fever, but despite that, he is completely all right." The voice changed into a doctor-like manner which calmed Victor down a bit. "I am going to give you the address."

"Well, what did he say?" Yuuri asked, touching his arm, after Victor had put the phone down.

"Grab your suitcases! We are going to Yuri!" Victor ordered, then took Yuuri by the hand and turned towards the main doors.

* * *

The flat they stepped in looked comfortable, but they did not care about it any less. When a man wearing glasses pointed towards a room, all of them started running in that direction.

When they stepped in, they saw their youngest rinkmate. He was lying on one of the sofas with a wet towel on his forehead, sweating. Mila knelt down next to the furniture, grabbing his hand, while Yuuri and himself sat down to his feet. Georgi leaned against the sofa, turning towards the brown haired man.

"Thank you so much for helping him," he said, reaching out his hand.

"It is nothing, that's my job after all," the bespectacled man said, shaking the reached hand. "By the way, my name is Kishitani Shinra." Before Georgi could start introducing them, the man shook his head, smiling. "I know exactly who you are: The Russian skating team and Katsuki Yuuri-san."

"Hello," Yuuri said, bowing his head. "What happened to him?"

"He was chased by a group of crazy women and became like that because of exhaustion!" They heard a voice. They turned around, seeing a blond man leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, take your voice down. There is a sick kid who needs to sleep," Mila said, standing up. She walked to the man and grabbed the cigarette out from his mouth. "And this is unhealthy for him as well."

"Wow… She dared to talk to Shizuo in that manner…" The brunette mumbled with his chin being dropped.

"Mila, leave him alone. He is a good guy," they heard a weak voice. Mila was next to the sofa again, leaning down. "Hi, guys, sorry for making trouble," Yuri mumbled, smiling up at them.

In the next scene, everyone was around him. Mila was hugging him so tight that he could barely breath, while Georgi was stroking his hair. Yuuri took his hand into his own, squeezing it, while giving him a big smile.

Victor was still sitting at his feet, rubbing them gently. He looked up at Shinra with gratefulness shining from his big blue eyes.

"We have guestrooms. You can stay if you want to," Shinra said. He did not want to bother a happy scene between the family.


	3. Early mornings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Mila jogged through the awakening city. She woke up extra early, so she asked their host – who was also up, examining something – if he would be so kind and give her a map. He did with a big smile on his face and gave her one of the copies of the keys too.

The weather was strange for her at first. In the mornings, it was chilly in her hometown and her cheeks were always red when she arrived home. In Ikebukuro, the weather was fine – not too hot, but not too cold either.

She turned around another corner, when she noticed three people walking in front of her.

"Hey, you! Wait a second!" Mila called out for the man walking in the middle. He turned around and his eyebrows frowned underneath his sunglasses. Mila caught up to them and tried to get some air. "I'm so s-sorry because of my behavior yesterday," she apologized, feeling ashamed.

"Ah, do not mention it," the man said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wouldn't have yelled at you," he said, then looked at Mila. "How is the kid?"

"He slept safe and sound when I had left," Mila said, a smile appearing on her face. "Yuri's a strong child – stronger than most of the people think."

"Senpai, who is this person?" Mila heard a voice behind the blond man. She looked behind his back, seeing a blonde girl, looking at her shyly. Mila smiled at her and waved to her as greetings.

"Don't be so afraid," the blond said, peeking at the girl. "I met her yesterday. She's Russian, just like you."

Hearing that, Mila took a deep breath, her smile widening.

" **Good morning! It's nice to meet you, my name is Mila,** " she said, using her mother tongue.

The other girl crawled out from behind the man and stood face-to-face with Mila. She had to admit that she was pretty.

" **Good morning, Mila! My name is Vorona,** " she answered, finally with a smile on her face. She saw how Mila's face was turning into red. " **Is something wrong?** "

" **You're so pretty, when you are smiling,** " slipped through Mila's mouth. When she realized what she had said, her face became just as red as her hair. "I AM SO SORRY!" She exclaimed, bowing like there was no tomorrow.

"Mhm-mhm, nothing wrong," the other girl said, waving her hands in front of her face – blushing as well.

"Um, girls… Would you be so kind and involve us in the conversation as well?" The long haired man asked. Mila opened her mouth to tell them the topic, but it was covered by Vorona's hand. "It must have been something really embarrassing."

"They are my co-workers, Tom-san and Shizuo-senpai," Vorona introduced them, while pointing at them. Her eyes turned towards Mila's jacket. " **Are you in one of our sport teams?** "

" **Yes, I am a figure-** "

"STOP SPEAKING RUSSIAN ALREADY!" Shizuo shouted, wanting to get some attention. The two girls looked at him, then burst into laughter. "And stop laughing as well…" He said, adjusting his sunglasses. Suddenly, they heard a growling voice. "What was that?"

"Um, I think, I am a little bit hungry," Mila said, hitting her head a little. She saw Vorona blushing again. "I would like to eat something sweet. Do you know any good place near?"

"There is a little bakery around the next corner," Tom said. "We had also gone there before we bumped each other."

"Sport and eating sweets are no good combination," Vorona said on a scolding voice.

"Says the girl, who always dreams about cakes…" Shizuo mumbled. The glare Vorona sent to him caused shivers running down on Mila's spine.

"You are no better, Shizuo," Tom said. Shizuo did not answer, just sprinted towards the bakery.

* * *

The little shop was filled with the scent of different kinds of sweets. Mila breathed in and sighed. She walked to the counter to choose her breakfast. She chose the last chocolate doughnut, but another hand reached for it as well. She looked up, meeting with Vorona's gaze. The blonde girl stood up and stepped two steps back, so Mila could have the cake. Mila immediately felt sad, but suddenly an idea came into her mind.

After they had bought their breakfast, they were sitting on the stairs of the shop. Mila took out the doughnut from its bag and peeked at Vorona. She did not pay attention to Mila, so she backed away a little when a half-doughnut appeared in front of her face.

"Here, you can have half," Mila said, grinning at her. Vorona took the sweet out from her hand, blushing for the nth time that morning.

"Hey, you have the 'doki-doki' face," Shizuo whispered to Vorona, making her blush even harder.

"Please, be quiet, Senapi," Vorona asked politely, while biting into the sweetest doughnut she had ever eaten.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, Mila was standing face-to-face with the group once again.

"Well, I think it is time for me to go," she said, bowing her head towards them. "Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing really," Tom said, smiling at her.

"How long will you stay in the city?" Vorona asked, stepping closer to Mila.

"Well, we have not talked about when we would leave, yet," Mila said, touching her chin.

"In that case," Mila felt as she was pulled forward and soft lips touched her face, "I hope, we will meet again soon."

Watching them walk away, Mila put her hand on her chest.

"Okay, I think I totally understand Yuuri now…"


	4. Highschool sweethearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't use Durarara or Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

While she arrived back, everyone was awaken and doing their morning stretching.

"Good morning, guys!" She greeted them, smiling.

"Where were you, Hag?" Yuri asked, while being pushed to the ground by Georgie's helping hand. He knew that something had changed – his sisters' eyes were shining _too_ bright. She looked just like Katsudon and he knew that he could not bear another love struck idiot in the group.

He saw Victor's eyes shining up. So, probably he was right. Fucking great! As if – with that incident yesterday – his trip would not be chaotic enough!

Since they had finished packing out, it was already 12 AM. Yuri felt his stomach growling and saw that everyone else had the same problem as well.

"There is a great sushi bar nearby. We can have lunch there," Shinra said, smiling at them.

"I have never eaten sushi before! I am so excited, Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed esthetically, looking at his fiancé with shining eyes. Yuuri only looked back at him with shaking his head lightly. He loved how silly his soulmate was.

"Because we always eat Katsudon when we are in Hasetsu," Yuri mumbled. "It is too good. You do not want to eat anything else." He felt as hands rubbed his hair. Looking up, he saw Yuuri's gentle smile. He blushed turning around.

* * *

When they stepped in, he felt his stomach growling so much that he was afraid everyone else cloud hear it too. He saw as the tall black man started to walk towards them. He shuddered a little, but a few minutes later, he realized that he was nothing to be afraid of.

"Shinra, long time no see!" His smile was really friendly, then turned towards them. "Bringing new costumers is good thing." His eyes scanned them and when it stopped at Yuuri, recognization appeared in his eyes. Yuuri smiled at him, nodding politely.

They heard a surprised gasp. He turned towards the voice, seeing a beautiful young woman. She was blushing lightly. Mila's body tensed beside him – and he saw that devilish blush on her face too.

Unfortunately, Victor saw it too. His eyes widened two size bigger than they really were. A too big heart-shaped smile appeared on his lips. Yuuri knew it was too late. Covering Victor's lips with his hand would not be enough. He stood on his tiptoe and kissed his love.

A disgusted expression appeared on Yuri's face. The women blushed harder. Georgie sighed dreamily. The black man smiled. The bespectacled man looked aside, smirking. The broke of two chopsticks could be heard from the counter.

"YUURI!" Victor exclaimed happily, almost making Yuuri fall to the ground.

"V-victor, wait a little!" Yuuri giggled because of the butterfly kisses Victor was pampering his face.

After they had finished their lunch – one of the best foods Yuri had ever eaten – they asked their new friends that they would be so kind and be their guides through the city. His idol was amongst them and Yuri was happy, but nervous at the same time, because he could spend more time with him.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yuri loves playing games," Mila said, smiling down at him.

"Should we start there, then?" Shizuo asked, staring down at him. When he got a light nod, a little smile appeared on his lips. He might have had a hard temper, but he was an awesome person – Yuri knew it for sure.

* * *

"This school looks great," Yuuri said, looking up at the school as they were standing in the gate. "It reminds me of my own high school life."

"I bet, you looked so cute in your uniform, Yuuri!" Victor cooed into his ears, making Yuuri blush.

Cherry blossoms were falling and Yuri peeked at the blond man from the corner of his eyes. He was standing there, looking up at the glass wall. Yuri followed his gaze, but did not see anything special.

Suddenly, he felt something radiating from his body. It was not simple love. It was something deeper, maybe deeper than what was between those two annoying love dorks… Heh, but those fluffy feelings were too hard to surpass.

"Smoking near to the school is prohibited. Did Shizu-chan forget it?" They heard a voice behind themselves. A shadow moved beside that big tree and a slim man appeared from the shadows. He wore a furry coat and a cocky smile on his face. "I should have known that your brain is as bad as your temper…"

Shizuo jumped at him with an unthinkable speed. The man moved away just like a fast cat would do, but his eyes did not turn away from the glass wall – just like his guides' a few minutes ago. Before the mere second Shizuo could catch him, he turned towards the direction Yuri heard loud noises. Sports fields.

"What the hell…" Yuri mumbled, touching his chin.

"These kind of love stories are the best!" Georgie sighed again. Yuri had no idea how many love-story-scenarios he would bear during the trip.

"They are so cute, ne, Yuuri?" Victor asked Yuuri, who only rolled his eyes. "Should we-"

"NO!" The two boys screamed at the same time. Victor pouted, anime tears gathering in his eyes.

" **What's their problem?** " Vorona asked Mila, frowning.

" **Believe me, you do not want to know,** " Mila replied her, squeezing their linked fingers.


End file.
